Eric Olafson, Midshipman 24
Part 24: INTERLUDE: CAPTAIN HARRIS Harris watched the young man disappear in his quarters and then went back to Stahl who was still there. “You know this was an exceptionally cruel test. I felt like an idiot acting that way.” “And he had the guts to tell you.” Stahl responded. “That is a first one.” “He is the first one I know off who went to the end, all the way to that triple rotten Light gag . I would have pissed myself without those Saresii Sonics , looking in a TKU and suddenly seeing a light.” Stahl raised an eyebrow. “Never seen you that angry when I do my little tests.” “Have you seen the young man’s display? He earned the MOH, for Christ sake. Not to mention the rest.” “I think you like the boy.” “To be frank, Admiral. I think I do. Hell of a display of courage and control.” Commander Greer agreed. “He is bright and determined and acted like a pro in every aspect. I never thought he would carry it through. Not with Nora’s sonic tensing his nerves like guitar wires.” The ancient Admiral still was looking down the corridor. “I tested you in a very similar fashion Captain Harris, but it has been a while since you have been a Midshipman and I think you forgot.” “Ah yes the explosive device that was just a dummy. That was almost as cruel.I didn’t make it all the way, I do remember it now. I could not sleep for days.” “Old friend, the Navy and the Academy have their time tested method of finding officers and doing a remarkable job churning out good officers for the most part. But I have my own way of finding the special ones; you should know that by now.” Harris eyes stared in the distance. “Yes I remember a few of those you found.” “Did the Dai and the Archa arrive?” “Yes and the princess is here as well.” “Make sure they are kept together and Olafson is to be assigned to that group.” “I added the Saturnian and the Spider as well.I know you long enough to see your pattern and boy, this group takes the cake in diversity for sure.” “Good, I was thinking about them as well.” Stahl put his hand to his chin. “Before Olafson returns to Midshipman Country I would like to do the Big Test with him if you’re game.” “You haven’t done the Big Test since Cadet Bernhard turned insane, but I am game alright. Personally I think you should take it a little easier on the guy. He is basically still a kid.” “You just mentioned his ribbon display. Our fleet isn’t handing these decorations out to kids. His collection puts some old warhorses to shame. I will have to call that old Highlander and ask him how that Midshipman earned that medal.” “If he does, don’t forget tell me as well. I really want to know how a Midshipman ended up with the MOH, not to mention the Silver Star and all the rest. Seeing him perform under stress, I have no doubt he earned them.” Harris was not sure if the Old Warrior had heard him. Stahl said staring down the corridor. “I kept an eye on him since he left that cold world of his. I think he will surprise you. I think he might even surprise me.” Part 25 » Category:Stories